


Peta Zeta

by Nana_Walker



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La policía extraterrestre busca desesperada el experimento que se les extravió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peta Zeta

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Free!  
> Titulo: Peta Zeta — Prólogo.  
> Claim: General.  
> Extensión: 755 palabras.  
> Advertencias: Universo Alternativo.  
> Disclaimer: Free! © Kyoani  
> Resumen: La policía extraterrestre busca desesperada el experimento que se les extravió.

**Peta Zeta**

**Prólogo**

 

— Mira, Niitori, mira que cosa tienen aquí.

 

Niitori acercó la vista a un enorme estanque, lleno de agua, tratando de notar algo extraño dentro. Vio a diversos peces de los cuales no sabía su origen, cientos de algas bailando con la corriente artificial, pero nada anormal con la poca luz que les daban sus linternas. Su compañero, impaciente, apuntó con su dedo índice un punto fijo dentro del estanque y Ai, apegando su rostro contra el cristal frio, esperó por unos cuantos segundos ver algo. Centró su atención en ese punto fijo, invisible, hasta que de la nada apareció un ser extraño nadando grácilmente para esconderse detrás de unas rocas del acuario.

 

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Ai, asustado.

 

— Sea lo que sea, si lo robamos, ganaremos mucho dinero— respondió su compañero, con la emoción saliendo de sus ojos.

 

Niitori no sabía si era una buena idea, pero como buen compañero de crimen, lo acompañaría en esa odisea hasta el final. Tragó saliva. Quedaba una larga noche por delante.

 

**XXX**

 

— Mira que caso extraño nos ha llegado— expresó Sousuke en la estación de policía, con un pequeño dejo de burla.

 

Rin lo miró extrañado y centró su atención en el informe que Sousuke dejó caer sobre la mesa. Lo hojeó un par de minutos y, rascándose la nuca, lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

 

— ¿Esto es una broma?

 

— No, no es una broma.

 

— Tsk.

 

— También me sorprendió al principio, pero dicen que esas cosas están haciendo desaparecer gente. Hay que investigarlo.

 

Rin, tomando un sorbo de café, miró las fotos del caso: pequeños pulpos multicolores posaban en todas ellas. Era una pésima broma y pérdida de tiempo para la policía. Dirigió sus ojos a las fotos de los 20 desaparecidos a la fecha, quienes no tenían ningún patrón en común. Dentro del variopinto grupo había niños, ancianos, señoras, jóvenes, todos con diversa ocupación y ningún nexo que los conectase salvo el único patrón en común: un pequeño pulpo de color chillón en el lugar donde esa persona había sido vista por última vez.

 

— ¡Escuché que hay un nuevo caso de desaparición en la ciudad~! ¡¿Es cierto?!— exclamó Nagisa Hazuki, entrando de improviso a la oficina.

 

Rin le dirigió una mirada iracunda y, dejando su café sobre la mesa, le estiró el último caso.

 

— La nueva víctima se llama Haruka Nanase. Tiene 24 años. Profesión: cocinero— informó Sousuke.

 

— Ya veo— murmuró, Hazuki, revisando el expediente—. Por favor, ¡quiero participar de la investigación!— pidió, haciendo una especie de saludo militar.

 

— Tú… no estás en posición de pedir nada, Hazuki. Sólo llevas un mes en el cuerpo de policía— expresó Rin, mientras hojeaba los expedientes—. Además, se te ha informado que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

 

El muchacho, enfurruñado por la negativa de su superior, bufó un “qué aburrido” y dejó la oficina sin insistir más: con esta ocasión, ya eran cuatro en las que pedía unirse a ese caso y cuatro las negativas que había recibido de parte de Matsuoka.

 

Lo que el Capitán Matsuoka no sabía era que ese caso era de vida o muerte para Nagisa y que, tarde o temprano, se haría cargo de la investigación.

 

**XXX**

 

El edificio había ardido en llamas por 5 largas horas. En sus años mozos, había sido el hogar para decenas de familias acomodadas pero, en la actualidad, el edificio entero era propiedad de Rei Ryugazaki, un adinerado científico, quien miraba horrorizado a lo que había sido reducida su propiedad. Los bomberos, limpiándose la ceniza con más tranquilidad, apagaban los últimos rebrotes y agradecían que ninguna vida se hubiese perdido. Con los nervios de punta, Ryugazaki se acercó a uno de los bomberos que, en esos momentos, tomaba un pequeño descanso sentado en la cuneta.

 

— ¿Disculpe?

 

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?— consultó Makoto Tachibana, tratando se limpiarse la ceniza que tenía sobre el rostro.

 

— Durante la revisión del edificio, ¿encontraron algo extraño?— consultó, con especial interés.

 

— ¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué?

 

— Extraño, inusual, poco común.

 

— Sé lo que significa extraño, señor Ryugazaki— expresó Makoto, sonriendo—. Pero, ¿podría darme alguna descripción de ese algo extraño?

 

Rei se quedó mirándolo un buen rato y, despidiéndose sin agregar nada más, volvió la vista hacia el edificio. Sea cual fuere la razón del incendio, lo más probable es que hubiese sido intencional, con el propósito de robarse su nuevo objeto de observación.

 

— ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?!— gritó con dramatismo, sin saber qué hacer.

 

El cielo, ese día, exhibía un azul luminoso, como burlándose de su tragedia.

 

Fin Peta Zeta – Prólogo

 

Por Nana Walker

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pensé que nunca volvería a escribir para el fandom, pero el nuevo ED inspira, de una forma extraña


End file.
